bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Demonic Idol Kikuri
Demonic Idol Kikuri Skill 'Dark Blossom's Power (100% boost to Atk power of Dark types & huge boost in BB gauge fill rate) 'Burst 'Grudge Massacre (18 combo powerful Dark attack on all enemies & probable Curse effect & adds Curse effect to attack for all allies for 3 turns; Cost: 25 BC, DC: 18 BC) 'Brave Burst Dark Burial Rain (22 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes & adds Curse effect to all allies' attack for 3 turns & greatly increases BB gauge when damaged; Cost: 24 BC, DC: 44 BC) Brave Burst Rival's Blooming End (25 combo massive Dark attack on all enemies & additional attack at end of turn for 3 turns & greatly boosts Atk for all allies; Cost: 25 BC, DC: 52 BC) Skill Red Calamity Torrent (20% boost to all parameters & adds chance of inflicting random status ailment when Scarlet Pin is equipped) About Scoring System For my analyses, I enforce a scoring system. Each category is out of 10 points. The final score will be the average of all of the category scores. Note that my analyses are based on my opinion. You are free to agree or disagree with the points that I have here. The categories are listed below: *Leader Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (only for 6* units and above) *Ultimate Brave Burst (only for 7* units) *Extra Skill (only for 7* units) *Arena *Stats *Usefulness Typing will be under stats. Note: Scoring will be different for 7* units compared to 6* units due to the fact that 7* units have two more categories than 6* units. For example, a 6* unit with an 8.5 rating cannot be compared with a 7* unit with a 7.5 rating. Summary Long ago... in a galaxy far away... Kikuri appeared as multiple clones into one squad along with Magress. Her presence intrigued other captains to recruit her. Some were lucky and some were unlucky. A few months later, Kikuri awakened herself into her new and final, but not really final, form. She was then found along with Sefia, fighting each other. Their battle was so intense that nobody saw the end of it, but there were fans cheering for Sefia and there were fans cheering for Kikuri. The fans ended up battling each other in hopes that the one they're truly rooting for would win. Leader Skill Score: 10/10 10/10? Zelnite, are you kidding me? This Leader Skill only applies to Dark units! Not quite. Let's talk about her boost to Atk of all Dark types. Kikuri boosts their Atk by 100%, which is already an insane amount when we looked at the Leader Skills of the Six Heroes. This makes Dark units in the squad absolute beasts. Remember that this isn't a buff. The boost to Atk is applied into the units' stats. Then comes the 50% boost to BB fill rate. This part of the Leader Skill applies to ALL units in your squad. This is as good as the Ares' Excelsior Leader Skill. In fact, this is the best boost to BB fill rate in the game. Think of the 100% Atk boost to Dark types as a bonus. This Leader Skill is even viable to use in squads that aren't fully composed of Dark units. If the squad is fully composed of Dark units, great! You'll be dealing tons of damage with that squad. Brave Burst Score: 8/10 A chance to curse and gives Curse effect to all allies? Here comes the math train. This 280% damage modifier BB is a big damage dealer that has a chance to curse enemies. Along with that, you're also given a 10% Curse effect to all allies. A great number of enemies are susceptible to Curse so this buff is very nice to have. That said, let's calculate the probability that at least one of your six units will curse an enemy or enemies. Since the probability that each unit curses an enemy is 10% with the buff, let's do 1 - binomcdf(6, 0.1, 0). We get 0.4685589998. This means that we have a 47% chance of cursing enemies using all six units to attack. Not only that, Kikuri also gets a 45% chance of cursing enemies for herself. Neat, huh? Super Brave Burst Score: 10/10 Kikuri's SBB gives all allies a 10% chance of cursing enemies. As mentioned in the Brave Burst section, using all six of your units to attack, you have a 47% chance of cursing enemies. This is very good as you enemies will not be able to do any special attacks while cursed. Unable to get Luka back when her rates were up? Don't worry, because Kikuri does a much better job at being an attacking Lilly Matah than Luka does. Your units' BB gauges increase by 4-7 BC when attacked. This is extremely useful as this buff makes it much easier for your units to get their BB gauges filled you will be getting this SBB back in no time with the buff. And get this. This SBB has a potential Drop Check of 44 BC! This is one of the highest-ranking Drop Checks in the game. Another thing is that Kikuri deals tons of damage with her 550% damage modifier SBB. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: 9/10 Very nice, huh? Kikuri not only deals a ton of damage with her 1000% damage modifier UBB, but she deals an additional attack at the end of each turn for 3 turns. This additional attack is an 800% damage modifier attack. Think of this as a "damage-over-time" buff that you can take advantage of. Kikuri is currently the only unit that utilizes this technique. The 200% boost to Atk is very good too. This will allow your units to deal tons of damage with this buff. However, this Atk buff does not stack with other Atk buffs so using another Atk buff is not advised if you want to take advantage of this 200% Atk buff for 3 turns. However, in a future patch of Brave Frontier, UBB buffs will become stackable on top of BB/SBB buffs so damage output will become even higher with the 200% Atk buff. Extra Skill Score: 8/10 20% to all stats when Scarlet Pin is equipped, huh? This is very good as Kikuri's HP will boost even further, yielding a 50% boost to not only HP, but also to Atk. Kikuri also has a chance in inflicting random status ailments. However, this probability is very low as Kikuri is the only one applying this effect. Arena Score: 10/10 Like all Ares' Excelsior Leaders, Kikuri is perfect for Arena. Getting everyone's BB gauges filled and ready for the 2nd turn is like a cakewalk with Kikuri's Leader Skill. This is also provided that her Drop Checks are very high in Arena. Kikuri's 48 BC Drop Check on normal attack is one of the highest ranking normal attack Drop Checks in the game. Combine this with her Leader Skill and getting BB gauges filled for the second turn will be a walk-in-the-park. Stats Score: 9/10 As a BB spammer, Kikuri's HP is relatively high. Her Atk exceeds her Def and her Rec is pretty high so she recovers HP a lot easier. In terms of typing, my type preference for Kikuri is... Anima > Guardian > Lord > Breaker > Oracle Usefulness Score: 10/10 Kikuri has made a long history of being one of the best units to use during the eras when she was released, her 6* form was released, and her 7* form was released. Now, Kikuri has become a BB gauge hogger. With those spamming techniques, Kikuri becomes usable anywhere, even as a Leader. Her boost to BB fill rate is the highest in the game, which means that you don't need a full Dark squad to take advantage of Kikuri's Leader Skill. Using a Dark squad would perform much better since Kikuri also boosts all Dark units' Atk by 100%. Conclusion Total Score: 9.3/10 Kikuri has made history and made a long way from her 5* form to finally her 7* form. Definitely try and summon her while you can. Her 7* form will be making its way to Global soon... The Ultimate Battle! Who would win? Sefia! Kikuri! Comment below on what you think of Kikuri! Did you miss Kikuri Frontier? Are you glad Kikuri Frontier is back? Leave them in the comments down below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Angelic Blades Sefia *Light Legend Atro *Dark Legend Magress *Cataclysm Empress Feeva Category:Blog posts